Blood, Bath, and Beyond
by maddy.simmons.39
Summary: Clary is new to the town and is in struggle to find a new job luckily she gets a job at you guessed it Bed, Bath, and Beyond. But her new friend izzy try's to cheer her up about the move by going to a local club. But soon does clary know a boy she mets there will not only take her to Bed, Bath, and definitely Beyond. But how far beyond will Jace take her into his world of crime.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is not a long chapter I know I just want to get the story out there. But this is a prolog so no worries. R&R**

**prolog**

_"Omigosh... are you kidding me! This is the third time today." I say as I walk out of the local post office. I just can't seem to get a job any ware. The local dinner is not hiring, the only gas station for miles is not even accepting job applications, and the stupid post office is just to stuck up for 'allowing local teens to run around in 'proper' business like so' whatever that means? She looks down at the local news paper. All of the stores and businesses are crossed off. Except for one. "Bed, bath, and beyond. " she says as she approaches the store. _

**Ok so I hope every one knows that obviously I'm not rich, cuz god forbid I can be rich, but I do not own Bed, Bath, and Beyond. I have no say of what actually occurs there I'm just a writer and I tried to come up with something funny but yet clever. Also I do not own the books of the mortal instruments or the characters.I love them But I do not own. Don't forget to**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Time lap 5 days later

"Perfect. Just great!"I say while throwing my phone across my bed. "What? Did valentine put you on first shift again?" My friend Isabel said. we met 4 days ago she and I work together at bed, bath, and beyond. "Yes! And even better I have to work on the Sunday shift! Wtf he knows I go to church." I say as Iz is now laughing with tears rolling down her face. "What!" I say while throwing a pillow at her. "Well you are just so goody two shoes, that's good because it's not long till the city breaks you. Pulse it's weird cuz I didn't know we had a Catholic Church here is little, old, west oak." "We don't I have to drive 20 miles to get to Lakeland for church." "Wow! And your mom doesn't care?" Is says as she raised a black eyebrow at me. "Well she's at work the whole week so no! No she doesn't." I spit back while rolling off the bed. "Ware are you going?" Iz demands. "I have to pee." The words barley came out a whisper. "What!" Iz jokes "I can't hear you speak up." "You know what I said so just leave it alone." My face I just know is turning a shade of pink. "What I still can't hear you." She is pulling at me. Just as I storm out the door I yell down the hallway "shut up I have to take a piss!" As soon as I open my door to my room Isabel already has two outfits picked out. "Ware are we going?" I try to ask nicely. "We my friend are going to break you of this horrible 'good girl' faze and brake you into town. So take your pick cuz we are going to pandemonium." I look at the two unbelievably revealing outfits. I pick the one that covers my body the most. We walk in to pandemonium with me in my designer combat boot, and a black crop top with ripped high wasted shorts. My red curls of fire that dared call it's self hair was finally tamed in to a waterfall braid. Isabel was In her normal heals with a skirt that far passed mid thigh. She as well wore a black crop top. Her hair in its normal flat iron straight. As soon as we walk in I so how loose iz. So I make my way to the bar and order a Jack and coke. The bartender slid the glass to me with a slight spin to the cup catching me off guard. Missing the cup I fling my body onto the counter stretching my arm as fear as it could go but still the glass was to far away. Until a hand stopped the glass about 5 feet down from me. I look up to see a boy with beautiful gold eyes and amazingly blond hair. He bore a smile that send my face on fire. Omigosh, omigosh. What am I doing I'm still stretched out on the bar like a retard. I slide me body off the counter. Coughing to try to cover the fact that my face is red like a tomato. He chuckles before saying "You ok there?" I flatten out my dress before completely embarrassing my self. Still stunned by his looks my words kinda fly out of my mouth "yeah! I'm fine why wouldn't I be." But after I realize how fast I said it I grab my hair and start mumbling "but yet agin describe ok." I look up to find him full out staring at me. Not like a 'oh what have I gotten my self into' look or a ''pity' look but he was looking at me like I was something majestic "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I say as my face slightly cools down. "You just are so...different." Oh great good job clary way to mess this up u just had to think all these really awkward thing. Come on clary be bold. He must have seen my eyes get bigger because he quickly changed his words "not different as in BAD different but all I'm saying is I can tell your not from around here. Are you?" "No, I just moved here. Is it really that noticeable?" He tilted his head to the side and took a swig of my drink. "Hey!" I let out without even thinking. "Yes you can tell. But _I_ can fix that." he said while taking another swig of MY drink. Pulse ignoring my complaint "Here, let me buy you a drink." He adds with a cocky grin. "You better buy me a drink cuz you just took mine." I say lifting my eyebrows. "Oh I never got you name by the way." He says as I start to sip on my drink. "It's clary." "Ahh pretty name." There was a silence between us. I look at him with a dumbfounded look. "What?" He said turning to catch my glare. "And you name is..." I saw him give a small chuckle. "I'm Jace."


	3. Chapter 3

Please comment this is only my second story thx

Clary pov

"so you want to go hit the dance floor?" I turn to look at him shocked by his words. Oh god he wants to Dance. I can't dance what if I fall on him, what if I don't dance right. Oh god ware did Isabel go. how on earth dose he expect me to answer that question we just met like 3 min ago. But he looks like the person you want to be with like if you just curl up beside and he could kill away nightmares. But at the same time he looks as if he has a first class ticket to a gang fight. I just sit there staring at him with big Bambi eyes with very wrong, very bad possibilities of what would happen if I said yes to dancing with him.

jace pov

She just sat there staring at me with those eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful green mixed with hazel. I try to not make things to awkward by saying "come on. I don't bite." She's snaps out of her trance. "What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I chuckled "Come dance with me. It's not like I woke up this early not to dance with a pretty girl."

clary

Wait. What. did he just call me pretty. No. Probably just some tactic to get the girl. But yet again—. WHAT did he just say he just woke up! "umm did you just say you JUST woke up? It's like 9:30." "Yeah I know my mates just woke me up to come here. I didn't even get time to brush my hair." He says brushing his fingers through his hair to prove his point. "Well to me it looks like you never brush it." Whoa ware did that come from. No filter much. He gave a small chuckle "you caught me." With a wink he grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against him. I could feel all the ripples of his muscles contract agist the touch of my skin. He was tall. Much taller than I. I looked up at him sure that my face is now red. "I don't take no for an answer. Come on let's go dance before you can back out."he said while tugging me along. We walked to the corner of the dance floor. I face the wall, as soon as I turn to the wall I feel his breath down my neck. It sent a chill down my spine. He grabbed my hips pulling me onto him. I sucking a quick breath as I feel the heat coming off him. My knees went week. _oh god. He is so close to me. His smell is to die for. What is it mint with earth._ His heat on my body was enough for my face to blush. I focus my mind on the music. I feel the bass in my chest, I sway my hips to the bass. My arms go to my hair to try to hide the fact that I'm basically dancing on the poor guy. He probably thinks I'm having a spaz attack. Just as I was about to apologize and leave when he grips my hips harder and starts to dance on me, his hands start to travel up and down my body._ oh shit! He feels so good. Now I know what izzy was saying about how clubs make her feel good_ . I went for my hair again but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. His hands go to my hips as he trusts his groin forward and starts to grind on me. Not knowing of what to do I but my hands around his neck and press agents his hips. With that he lets a grown escape his mouth. He looks down at me smirking, he dips his head down right in front of mine._ whoa he is so close to my should I back_ up– before I could move out of his grip he has his lips on mine. Our lips crashing together as we dance on each other. Hips thrusting and grinding all of that a moan escapes my mouth as he try's a different tactic by moving his hands to my ass and pulling me onto him. I wrap my legs around his hips as we back all the way into the corner of the room his tongue finds it's way into my mouth exploring every inch. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. Scanning my face landing on my mouth brfore sizing me up. I felt awkwered so I let my legs drop and held my head low "I'm sorry I– I'm just not use to all this. I'm just going to go." I quickly slide away but before I could get out of hearing range I say "nice to meet you Jace I will see you around I guess." Then storm off with my head all cloudy of what just happened. I Just made out with a stranger. But a amazingly beautiful stranger. I don't bother trying to find izz I just shoot her a text saying I got a ride home. Then I call a cab to come get me.

jace

whoa I just made out with her. I didn't want to take it that fast I just wanted to try and get her number or something. I watch as she leaves pandemonium "yes. You will see me around clary." She looks back at me right before she leaves as soon as she makes eye contact she turns a shade of red. She is mine.


	4. Sunday shift

**hey guys sorry about the delay I'm trying to make my chapters longer and all. But I'm conflicted because I want to get the story out there so I want you opinion. What do u want. 1.) quicker more resent chapters. 2.) or longer and scattered chapters? Well for now I'm going to do a long chapter so I hope you enjoy remember to review please. Oh p.s. Sorry for misspelling.**

* * *

Clary

I get out of the cab after paying a stupid two dollars and a retarded five cents. When I should have just walked home. The club was closer than I thought from the condo complex I live in. Everything was a blur and the next thing I know I'm awaken by a sound close to one of a banshee. Alarmed I throw myself out of bed and run to my window. I climb out and on to the three way connected balcony that spreads over a 25 feet drop in to a ice cold gutter. It's more of the place ware you would be dared to jump in to the gutter than a balcony. As I walk over I gaze in to the one window that is always has a poster of rolling stone or of a half naked girl. Izz said a boy named Jonathan Wayland lives there but he's a giant jerk. I get to the window banging my hand on the window trying to get ether a. The screaming to stop. or b. Make the window magically open. But Isabelle had a different Idea. Plan c. All of the above pulse open the window with out warning causing clary to fall in to the room and look like a fool. "What are you doing? NO! Don't answer that! Ugh! AHHHHHHHHHH! Ok we might have over slept just a bit, so is u get breakfast ready I'll get our uni–" she was gone I walk/jog to keep up with her. "Izz?... What is going on how did we over sleep?" She opened the closet door and grabbed two blue t-shirts. She threw one at me and as the shirt hit me so odd the reason for all of this._ ahhh we have work TODAY holly lord of mother fugging crap. " WE HAVE WORK TODAY!" I say while throwing the shirt on while scrounging over to my house to find my pants and shoes. "WELL THANK YOU CAPTION OBVIOUS." _ she yells from across the balcony. "YEAH I JUST FELT LIKE SCREAMING FOR NO APPARENT REASON." I shoot her a couple daggers the tell her to hurry up and just before I lock the French doors to the balcony I see her just roll her eyes and flip me the bird.

* * *

We arrive at work 2 hours late. And as soon as we walk in all hell reigns down on us. Valentine was like a little bitch. No shocker there. But soon after the wrath of the all mighty valentine was over I got out of being at the registers and I got to go in the back and help Alec with unloading products as my so called "punishment". At least I got off easer than Izz. I swear that woman can't stop her self. She got put on clean up duty. So all day I hear over the over head speakers is "Isabelle clean up on isle 4. Bed" I was laughing with Alec about how the way valentines face gets so red when he yells at you when a noise made me literally jump out of my skin. But not to worry it was only the over head speakers asking for Isabelle... Again. But something caught me off about this announcement. "Isabelle clean up on isle 13. Bath" I look over at Alec who looks as puzzled as me. " I didn't know we had 13 isles in the bath section." Alec gave me a worried look the replied. "We don't." He then lifted his gaze to something above my head. The worried look on his face took a hard turn to a deathly scared expression which send me screaming away from the spot at which I was sitting. I look back at Alec who was now laughing. Laughing at me. "You don of a ... Uhhh I could kill you for that." He stops laughing and looks back at me with a pity look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far but to be completely honest you walked into that." I punch him in the gut before walking out the door. _ugh Alec you never know with that boy._ I start walking over to the bath section to find Izz so we can ditch this place. To only find her on isle 12 looking at me with confusion. "No isle 13?" I ask sick and tired of this place. She nods and with that I link her arm with mine and skip out of work.

* * *

Jace

I wake up in an failure bed. I roll off the bed to find max and Alec passed out on the floor. They must have had a rough night. I hop in to the shower to get all of last night off of me. As soon as I get out I find Alec making his bed. He throws a pair of clean clothing at me at tells me to hurry cuz he has work today. Once fully dressed I head down stairs to make Breakfast only to find max already raiding the cabinets.

1 day Time skip - sorry I kinda got bored nothing happened

Jace was walking around town when he caught a glimpse of the local mall. Walking in to the mall was like walking in to a zoo. There were people then there were the animals. Jace found him self walking into the book store. I mean what's not to like about books. And plus he had to get her off his mind. Clary was all I could think about. I was walking to the fiction when I saw the most wonderful book in the world. It was a cook book of only recipes that had bacon in it. It was called 101 ways to eat bacon. "I must have it." I took the book and started looking at it while on my way to the check out line when something knocked me off balance.

clary

"Ouch!" Said a slightly annoyed voice. "Oh I so sorry." I say while holding my indented head in my hand. "I wasn't looking where I was going I have this person on my mi–" I trailed off as I see the person I ran in to._ no no no this can't be happening. Really the one day I didn't want him to see me._ I look down assessing what I chose today. I'm waring softie shorts and a black tank top. _Prefect now that I look like a bum lets just run in to the one person I tried to avoid today. " _Hey I know you." He said snapping me out of my plan on how I'm going to kill my self. "Yup you do." I say while I internally face palm. "You know when I said I would see you around I was kinda just saying that to be polite. I really didn't mean it." I say while playing with my hands. "Well now that you think I'm stalking you I guess I should make it up to you by getting you a drink." _Oh great I have to spend more time with this really hot guy. He is probably repelled by me and just going to ditch me._ "umm sure why not. It's not like Im going to do anything better. And I never thought you were stalking me but now that you said that well..." I slowly take a step back Realizing how close we were. "I was joking" he said with a almost plead to his voice. I rolling my eyes and give him the best smirk I could mange. _Omigod he is so attractive it's kinda a Major turn on. Well of course clary it's a turn on that's why attractive people have good looking faces... What! _ "helloooo?"Jace said while waving a hand I front of my face. "you alive." He starts laughing at me. Perfect I'm pretty sure my face is red– no not even red it's probably purple. "Come on ginga ninja. Let's get you some air." _Was he calling me an air head... Wait what did he just call me_. "I have a name you know." I snap at him. Probably with more venom then I should have put in it. "oh is that so? Or is clary a fake name?" He said as he leads me to the door. "Umm arnt you going to pay for tha–" to late. BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP! "Shit! Hold on I'll be right back." He said before rushing off Back into the store.

**ok so sorry for kinda leaving you hanging for a while. I was at my dads and he douse not have wifi. but any way please review and please give me ideas. And this was not as long as I was hoping but I kinda got writers for reading. Love you guys bye. **


	5. Door problems

**sorry it took so long for me to update I'm working on another story plz check it out. R&R**

Clary

So just when I think It can't get any awkwarder it dose. It turns out while we were out grabbing 'fresh air' I find out Alec and Jace are cousins and that Jace just got a job at bed, bath, and beyond._ Oh my fucking god! This is just perfect. Not only is he unbelievably repelled by me I don't even know how to break it to him that I work there. He is so out of my league. Ok_ _so it wouldn't be that bad but he decided to walk me home so now we are walking to my house. And he will not stop talking to me about this football team._

_"_so here we are" i say standing in the parking lot of my building complex. "So how far do you have to walk from here? I feel bad leaving you to walk home by your self."

"well I don't have that far to walk. But if you feel bad you could come over considering that I live here to." He said with a wink.

"w-what you do?!" I say feeling stupid "sense when? I know all of my neighbors. And I'm pretty sure there is no one here with the name Jace." I say walking inside the complex.

"well yeah. I have lived here sense I was 3. And yes my name is Jace and I live here." If you don't believe me I will walk you to my house."

"nonono that's fine!" I spit out walking towards the elevators. "I have to get home soon or my mom will flip." I lied right through my teeth. My mom was out of town for work. She works for an auction company and she has to travel with it all the time. She is gone for 30 days.

"Ok then." He said climbing in to the same Elevator as me. I press the top floor (level 3) and wait for him to press his own floor. But he doesn't.

"are you sure you live _here_?" I say still shocked.

"yes I'm pretty sure I know my address clary." He said turning to face me. I could feel his breath on me, which made me curse the people who designed the small spaced elevator. "You know clary–" he stopped when I basically fell out of the elevator and ran to my door. I fumbled to get my key off my shoe before he can see which apartment is mine.

I hear a small chuckle as I stand up and shove the key into the lock. I look over to see Jace open the door to my left. The one that is connected by the balcony."hey Jace." The words slip through my mouth. He looks up in response. The moment I look into his eyes I completely forget about the key. "Do you have a brother named Jonathan?" The second the words come out I wish I could take them back because the second I asked the question he had some how walked over to my door and had me cornered.

"No, that's my name you can just call me Jace though." He said like Theresa's nothing more important in life than me and what I thought of him. "I mean it call me." _Ok that ruined it _

_"_why would I call you I don't even have your number." I say out raged by how deadly attractive he was but he was literally the biggest dick I've ever met.

"oh in that case here" but before I could snatch my hand back he already wrote all seven numbers in sharpy on my hand.

click. _What was that? _

Oh but I found out. I fell in to my house like all the stupid doors in this house they open inward. So I– no WE fell in to my house. I'm dead no no no– black out.

I wake up to my alarm clock exploding in my ear. I soon realize I didn't take a shower last night– I don't remember last night.

**Oh no what happened cliff hanger. Jk I'm posting tonight again.**

**sorry this was short but I will update to night I just wanted you to have this for now.**

**Don't forget to review **


	6. Seven digits

**R&R please review **

Clary

i get to work a good 25 min early. I try my best to stear clear of valentines wrath. As I walk in to the front doors I am bimbarded by no one other than valentine.

"oh thank god clary your here I need you to work in the back agin today."

*time skip*

"Alec ware did the greese cans I need to emp-" I kicked so thing and the contence in them was not better than the stubbed toe. I slipped hiting my back on the concrete floor causing the wind knocked out of me and causing a bucked of old black greese to soak me head to toe in the black stuff from hell. I look over to Alec who was trying so hard not to laught but only made his face turn purple. 321 he busted out laughing. That's it.

"Give me your shoes." I say taking off mine

"what why." He said looking down at his sneakers

"I'm not wearing these shoes to walk home are you crazy."

with out another auestion he gave me them and I took the back door to walk home.

* * *

When I got home I realized I did t have my shoes which means I don't have my key so I go over to Isabel's house hoping she happens to be home so I can go over through my room. I knock on the door no response ... I knock once, twice, three times. Nothing. I try calling izzy. Nothing. _Perfect. Now I'm stuck. I don't even have Alec's number. But I did have– oh no no no! N-O- there is no way he is my only resort_. I look at my hand and type the seven digest.

* * *

He walks out of the elevator in the same outfit as me. He looks at me then at him self. Then raises an eyebrow.

"should I ask?" He said looking at me. With sorrow. While opening the door to his house.

"why not. Well ware do I start?" I say just happy to be inside away from people looking at me scared like I'm going to take there wallets or something.

"How about when did you start working at bbb? And why didn't you tell me you worked there?" He said walking Down a hallway with me following.

"I started working there three days before I met you and I didn't tell you because... Well... Um..."I trailed off as we walked in to his room. Which from compared to the one poster on the window which is gone now there is nothing on his walls, floors, and ceiling. He is a neat white walls and beautiful wooden floors.

"So how did.. This happen?" He said gesturing to my clothing.

"Alec misplaced a grease bucket and I kicked one and then I slipped in what I kicked." I say hearing how stupid I sound.

"oh well there's a shower in the bathroom and towels are in the basket."he said pointing to a door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Then he walked out

i walk in to the bathroom surprised to see it the exact same neatness as his room. I shut the door and strip I turn the shower on and jump in.

Ok so yes I might suck at singing but there is one song no one could mess up. And pulse I'm in a shower don't lie to me and tell me you have not sung in the sower before. If you haven't go in to your bathroom right now turn on your shower, strip your clothing, and Then jump in and just sing. I promise you will not be disappointed. You sound just like Adele in there.

Any way half way through my amazing chorus of let it go which is a classic may I just say I nearly choke on my own spit. When I heard Jace say

"clary not to bother your chorus rehearsal but have you–"

"Jace!" I say cutting him off by sticking only my head out of the shower curtain. Of course he is sitting on the toilet no farther than 3 feet "I'm in the shower."

"oh yeah I know but you see at work Alec said there was a weird anointment the other day about a isle that we didn't have is that true?"

"Jace get out! Can't this wait till work?" I say with my face a shade of purple I'm sure of.

"Well no clary, there isn't a shower at work." He said with a plain look on his face.

"Well fine" I say sticking my head back behind the curtain. "And yes it is true."

"oh.. Have you ever had sex before clary?"

"Well Jace this is hardly the time And place I would tell you."

"why not?" I could hear his smirk in his voice

"well gosh I don't know Jace maybe it's the fact that I'm less that 3 feet away from you and I'm naked or maybe it's the fact that in naked and the only thing between us is a shower curtain."

"well both of them have to do with you naked and me being near you. So what are you saying clary."

i turn off the water. "I'm saying can you hand me my towel." I turn to face the wall .

right as I reach to ring out my hair I get a towel thrown at me. I go to grab it off of the curtain when with my incredible luck the shower curtain falls.

**oh no what will happen I'm posting tomorrow love guys. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
